marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonard Samson (Earth-11584)
History "Bruce, your past dictates your future. Not the other way around. If you can find a way to get past your own experiences, it will allow you to take charge of what is happening now." '''Leonard Samson '''was born in a broken home outside of Boston, Massachusetts. Raised by a single mother when his alcoholic father was sent to jail for too many DUI's, Samson would often be pawned off to relatives and neighbors so that his mother could work several jobs to try and support her own drinking habits. As such, Samson learned from an early age to try and stay to himself, though this isolation would occasionally lead him to violent outbursts of anger and get him into trouble at school. On one such occasion, during a PE class, Samson was encouraged to try out for the football team, which provided him a bit of "healthy outlet" for his pent up aggression. With a sense of belonging, Samson's schoolwork also improved, and he found that he had a strong interest in psychology and the brain in general. Going to college at Rutgers University on a football scholarship, Samson would major in clinical psychology with a minor in pharmacology. With no pro prospects for his football career, Samson turned his attention fully to his studies, attending Empire State University for his graduate degree, and eventually his doctorate as well. He became a professor of psychology at his alma mater, and became well-respected in the field, especially concerning his expertise on multiple personalities and other varying forms of psychosis. At some point, Doc Samson (as he was affectionately known by his students) met the younger Dr. Betty Ross. Though Ross was reluctant to get involved in a relationship for an unknown reason, Samson wore her down and eventually the two started dating and fell in love. By 2015 the two were engaged to be married, with Samson having written his second book on multiple personalities and the affects that past traumas can have on future psychosis. However at one of his book lectures, Betty received a call first from SHIELD agent Glenn Talbot (who was merely probing to see if he could convince her to find Bruce Banner for him) and then from Jennifer Walters, who confirmed that Banner was again on the run. Betty was forced to come clean with her fiance about her past engagement with Banner and, though she said she no longer had feelings for her former love, felt an obligation to try and help him as best she could due to her role in the accident that created the Hulk in the first place. Supporting her decisions, Samson accompanied Betty and Jennifer to Nevada to talk with Banner, unknowingly followed by Chemistry professor Calvin Zabo, who was obsessed with Betty at the time. After meeting up with Banner and Rick Jones, Doc Samson began trying to psychoanalyze Bruce and get to the root of his apparent split personality between he and the Hulk. However before they could get very far, the group was surrounded by SHIELD agents come to capture Bruce. Samson and Jones created a diversion while Banner, Jennifer and Betty attempted to flee in a secondary car. However Dr. Zabo chose at that moment to make his move to try and kidnap Betty, triggering Bruce's transformation into the Hulk and leading to a fight in the middle of town. Samson, for his part, was captured and locked in a cell by SHIELD. Sometime later Samson was set free at the insistence of Betty Ross, and spoke against her when she seemed to be cooperating with her father and The Leader in trying to capture the Hulk. This was after she confessed to Bruce that she and Samson were engaged to be married. This talk seemed to break a mental hold that the Leader had placed on Betty, but by then he was already trying to siphon the gamma energy from Bruce's body for himself. This process was interrupted by the She-Hulk, a newly transformed Jennifer Walters (due to a blood transfusion from Bruce). Samson followed the Hulk, She-Hulk, and Zabo (who had transformed himself into the brutish Mr. Hyde in order to fight Bruce), driving at a distance as Hulk and Hyde fought to Vegas and began destroying the Strip. After Hyde's defeat, Hulk, now blinded by rage, attempted to attack Samson. In the confusion the Leader stole a Quinjet and fired on the group blindly, killing Betty and sending Hulk into an even more uncontrollable rage, which eventually led to his exile by SHIELD with the Hulk's Final Protocol. Samson was released from custody and returned to ESU to teach, where he remains at this time. He has been called in on at least one occasion to try and continue his sessions with Bruce, but whether they have made progress remains to be seen. Powers & Abilities * Doctorate in Psychology: Doc Samson (as he was affectionately referred to by his former fiance, Betty Ross) possesses a doctorate in psychology with his specialty being in dealing with multiple personalities and various forms of psychosis. He is recognized as one of the brightest minds in the field. * Basic scientific understanding: While he isn't schooled in many of the elements of physics the way that Bruce Banner (or even Betty Ross) are, he does possess a basic knowledge of scientific principles in this area. * Retired Athlete: Samson played football in college, something he credits with helping find a "healthy outlet" for his aggression. Weaknesses Doc Samson possesses no special abilities that would protect him from normal harm. Samson also abhors violence as a general rule, and does not engage in fights unless it is to protect himself or his loved ones. As such, he has very little combat experience, preferring to try and deescalate a situation before it descends into violence. Film Details Doc Samson appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Ty Burrell. * The Incredible Hulk 2 (2015) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters